leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 1st Week |health = 50 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 511 (+86) |mana = 235 (+3) |damage = 57 (+4) |range = 125 |armor = 22 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 |critical = 2.05% (+0.45) |attackspeed = 0.663 (+3%) |dodge = 0 |speed = 330 }} Jax The Grandmaster at Arms is a Champion in League of Legends.Jax Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background It is seldom the case where a champion is defined by his actions after joining the League of Legends rather than before. Such is the case for Jax, for whom the argument could be made that he is the most prolific tournament fighter currently at the Institute of War. The self-proclaimed "Armsmaster of the League" has rattled off a streak of consecutive wins that to this day has not been matched. Concerned that the perceived objectivity of the battle arenas would be questioned by a fighter who was unbeatable, the League at one time created special sanctions for Jax. The burly fighter responded by imposing his own special condition as a means of protest he limited himself to fight using only a brass lamppost. Neither the League's sanctions nor his own put a significant dent in his winning ways. The League has since rescinded its sanctions, but Jax has not. To this day, he fights and fights well with his trusty brass lamppost. "Be advised - there have been an outbreak of lamppost-shaped bruises in the League of Legends Abilities Removed Abilities Skins File:Jax OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Jax TheMightySkin.jpg|The Mighty Skin File:Jax VandalSkin.jpg|Vandal Skin Strategy *Buying at least one Guinsoo's Rageblade greatly increases your effectiveness in combat; the damage increases your health, the attack speed synergizes with his ultimate, and the ability power increases the damage done with his ultimate as well as his health. *Atma's Impaler is another item that works perfectly on Jax. It gives good stats, armor and critical chance, and gives a percentage of Jax's maximum health as extra damage. This extra damage is then turned into health by his passive, and that health is turned into damage, and from then on has diminishing damage and health gain. Atma's Impaler synergizes with the additional health, damage, and attack speed Guinsoo's Rageblade provides. *Jax can regenerate any small amounts of damage taken while he has Guinsoo's Rageblade. At eight charges, Jax's health is increased by a small amount. If Jax's health drops to an amount above his health with zero charges and the duration runs out, his health will be set to one-hundred percent of his health with zero charges. *The defensive mastery talent Nimbleness compliments Jax's Counterstrike ability. The burst of speed can help you place your stun quicker. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Let's do this!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Surprise! I'm back."'' *''"Ready for battle!"'' *''"No problem."'' *''"It's on!"'' *''"Now it's my turn!"'' *''"Bring it on!" '''Taunt' *''"Who wants a piece of the champ?'' Joke *''"Imagine if I had a real weapon."'' Trivia *The DotA item, the Oblivion Staff is "A quarterstaff made by the master weaponsmith Jax." *It could be possible that the name Jax was derived from Garet Jax, the legendary undefeatable weapons master in Terry Brook's book series, Sword of shannara, in Book three, Wishsong of Shanarra. *Jax skill "counterstrike" has the same name as a famous Shootergame: Counter Strike. References